Désirs version Numb3rs
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Songfic – slash - Pas vraiment d'histoire, juste un lemon entre Don et Colby - PWP


**Spoiler :**** aucun en particulier**

**Saison :**** aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé :**** OS – Songfic – slash - Pas vraiment d'histoire, juste un lemon entre Don et Colby**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Ben voilà suite à un commentaire délirant de Cissy sur une de mes fics, je lui ai proposé un lemon Don/Colby sur la chanson « Etienne » de Guesh Patti :P J'avais déjà écrit un lemon avec cette chanson mais sur un autre fandom et donc un autre couple^^ Et pour faire plaisir à ma Cissy, j'ai décidé de relever ce défi, enfin d'essayer^^ Vais-je être à la hauteur ? C'est une autre histoire :P**

**Désirs**

L'agent spécial Don Eppes venait de rentrer à son appartement après une longue semaine épuisante. Sa mission d'infiltration avait réussi au-delà de leurs espérances et maintenant il n'aspirait qu'à deux choses : une bonne douche et son lit.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine entré chez lui, il se dévêtit entièrement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il régla le débit et la température de l'eau et se glissa en dessous en soupirant de bien être. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou et délassait ses muscles endoloris. A cet instant précis, il pensa qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit vraiment parfait : Colby.

Eh oui l'agent spécial Don Eppes, celui qui plaisait à énormément de femmes et qui, accessoirement, adorait leur faire du charme, avait une relation suivie avec un homme. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler relation suivie le fait de se voir de temps en temps et uniquement pour le sexe. Les deux hommes adoraient ces moments intimes et essayaient de se voir dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Baisers salés, salis**_

_**Tombé le long du lit**_

_**De l'inédit, il aime à la folie**_

_**Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits**_

_**Oh**_

ooOoo

Don laissa dériver ses pensées vers son collègue et amant et, tout en se savonnant, ses mains dérivèrent vers le bas… Il sentit une vague de chaleur se focaliser dans ses reins en même temps qu'il commençait à se caresser doucement. Bon sang comme il aurait aimé que Colby soit là !

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il entendit distinctement le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Immédiatement il se remit en mode « Agent du FBI » et sortit de la douche. Il prit à peine le temps de nouer une serviette autour de ses reins et alla vers la porte de la petite pièce. Doucement il l'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus, il fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur tandis qu'une bouche vorace lui dévorait les lèvres. Don tenta de repousser son assaillant mais emporté par le désir, il répondit avidement au baiser. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé le baiser cessa.

- Colby, grogna Don en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, tu pourrais prévenir ! J'ai cru que…

- Que quoi ? l'interrompit son amant en lui retirant sa serviette. Que j'étais un méchant petit voleur c'est ça ? continua t'il tout en lui caressant le torse d'une main tandis que l'autre avait déjà trouvé son chemin jusqu'à son graal.

- Ouais je… ooooooh mon Dieu ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, gémit l'agent en se collant d'avantage contre lui.

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention rassure toi, murmura Granger d'une voix rauque de désir. Mais avant je dois procéder à quelques ajustements, ajouta t'il tout en se déshabillant sous le regard gourmand de Don.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Affolé, affolant **_

_**Il glisse comme un gant**_

_**Pas de limites, au goût de l'after beat**_

_**Reste allongé, je vais te rallumer**_

_**Aie !**_

_**Etienne**_

ooOoo

- Tu étais en train de prendre une douche non ? murmura Colby à Don tout l'embrassant dans le cou. Puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et un violent frisson parcouru le corps de Don. Mmm je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, susurra t'il en continuant son manège.

Don gémit et parvint à retrouver un instant de lucidité. Il attira son amant vers la cabine douche et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Puis doucement, il l'embrassa et se colla contre lui.

- Dis moi, tu lis dans les pensées ? lui demanda t'il tout en lui caressant le torse lentement.

- Pourquoi je devrais ? répondit Colby en se cambrant sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

- Disons simplement que je pensais à toi et…

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, murmura le blond dans un gémissement alors que la langue du brun traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau.

Don ne répondit rien et continua ses caresses. Sa langue s'insinua dans le creux du nombril de son amant et s'amusait à le titiller. Au dessus de lui, Colby haletait et gémissait de plaisir. Son bassin se mit à onduler au rythme des coups de langues précis de Don et l'agent comprit son invitation. Levant les yeux et nouant son regard à celui de son amant, il s'agenouilla lentement.

Colby se cambra et poussa un cri rauque en sentant un étau humide et brûlant se refermer sur son sexe érigé. Bon Dieu que c'était bon ! Jamais Don ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir ! Il enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de l'agent, l'incitant ainsi à continuer son exquise torture. Colby gémit en sentant la délivrance proche. Doucement, il tenta d'écarter Don mais le brun voulait aller jusqu'au bout et goûter le blond, aussi il continua ses caresses buccales. Colby se laissa alors complètement aller et s'arc-bouta sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Alléché, mal léché**_

_**Accolés, tout collés**_

_**Très alangui, je me sens étourdi**_

_**Tout alourdi mais**_

_**Un très grand appétit**_

_**Oh !**_

ooOoo

Puis Don se redressa, reprenant ses caresses et ses baisers. Ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur le corps de son amant.

- Don, gémit Colby alors que l'agent venait de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

- Mmm quoi ? fit le brun qui était occupé à lui dévorer le cou de baisers brûlants.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour…

A ces mots, Don cessa subitement ses caresses et dévisagea son amant. Il n'en revenait pas, Colby s'offrait à lui ! C'était la première fois dans leur relation que cela se produisait.

- Tu… tu en es certain ?

- Oui je veux te sentir en moi maintenant, chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque de désir avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il se retourna et s'appuya sur la paroi en plexiglas de la douche. D'abord hésitant, Don se contenta de le regarder. Il sentait son désir grandir et son érection en devenait douloureuse. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Bien sûr ça n'était pas la première fois, il avait déjà eu quelques expériences quand il était plus jeune mais là il s'agissait de Colby… Et en aucun cas, Don ne voulait le faire souffrir…

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Délassé, délaissé, enlacé, élancé**_

_**Si je te mords et encore et encore**_

_**Quand dans le dos**_

_**Je souffle le mot :**_

_**Oh ! Etienne**_

Il s'approcha donc doucement et l'enlaça. Une main parcourant son torse et l'autre emprisonnant son sexe qui recommençait déjà à durcir. Lentement il le caressa, lui imprimant un doux mouvement de va et vient.

Puis la main qui caressait le torse dériva sur la hanche et la cuisse, avant de finir son lancinant voyage dans le dos de l'agent. Lentement Don remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant et continua son petit manège jusqu'à atteindre le sillon de ses fesses. Colby gémit et se cambra alors que la main emprisonnant son membre durcit accélérait le rythme de ses caresses.

Don porta la main à ses lèvres et lubrifia ses doigts avec sa salive. Puis, lentement il caressa les fesses de Colby qui gémissait doucement. Tout en douceur, il frôla l'intimité de son amant qui se cambra en criant lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Afin de lui permettre de s'habituer à la pression, Don cessa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Puis lentement il inséra un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième. Colby se tendit sous la pression. Don le sentit et le rassura en lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille. Puis il commença à bouger doucement, tirant, écartant afin de préparer son amant à le recevoir. Colby s'arc-bouta brusquement en gémissant et Don comprit qu'il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement il s'inséra en lui mais emporté par l'urgence de son désir, il finit par le pénétrer un puissant coup de rein. Sous la surprise et la douleur, Colby cria et se cambra violemment.

- Shhht, murmura Don en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ça va aller, détends toi…

Colby gémit et hocha la tête. Tout en tentant de garder le contrôle afin de ne pas jouir tout de suite, Don entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Baisers salés, salis**_

_**Tombé le long du lit**_

_**De l'inédit, il aime à la folie**_

_**Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits**_

_**Oh**_

ooOoo

Colby sentait la douleur se muer petit à petit en un plaisir de plus en plus intense à mesure que le rythme des coups de rein de son amant allait en s'accélérant. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il sentait des ondes de plaisir le traverser telles des ondes de choc électrique. Il n'était plus que sensations.

Sentant le plaisir affluer en lui, Don accéléra alors le rythme, se retirant de son amant et le pénétrant à nouveau d'un puissant coup de rein. Colby cria et se cambra ne cherchant plus à se retenir. Il s'abandonna complètement et éjacula dans la main de son amant en criant son prénom.

Son orgasme provoqua celui de Don qui, dans un gémissement se cambra et explosa en lui.

_**Etienne, Etienne, Etienne**_

_**Oh ! Tiens le bien**_

_**Affolé, affolant **_

_**Il glisse comme un gant**_

_**Pas de limites, au goût de l'after beat**_

_**Reste allongé, je vais te rallumer**_

_**Aie !**_

_**Etienne**_

Puis le brun se retira et embrassa son amant dans le cou. Colby se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant. Don sourit et resserra son étreinte.

- Merci, murmura le blond dans son cou.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Don mutin en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

**FIN**

**Alors ma Cissy ? Ai-je été à la hauteur ? J'espère que oui =)**


End file.
